


The Simple Truth

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4/13/13 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Complicated</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Simple Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/13/13 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Complicated
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Harry sighed as Severus entered the pub and, upon spotting him, walked straight out again.

Hermione nudged him gently. “Why don’t you go and sort things out?”

“It’s… complicated,” Harry replied uneasily.

“Yes, love can be complicated,” she agreed, making Harry’s eyes widen in surprise and a little fear.

Beside them Ron choked on his Butterbeer, slopping a large amount down his front. “Love? Harry and Sna—“

“And men can be idiots sometimes,” Hermione said loudly, silencing Ron with a look. “But, despite that, Harry,” she continued, laying a hand on his arm, “love is always worth fighting for.”

~~~

“Severus!”

The figure in the distance kept walking. Undeterred, Harry ran to catch up.

“Severus, wait!”

“What do you want, Potter?” Severus snapped, finally turning.

“You,” Harry breathed, hope blooming when Severus’ cold mask slipped for an instant. “I know our relationship has been complicated, but I love you and if there’s the slightest chance that you love me back—“

“Do you have any idea what you’re asking?”

Harry stepped closer, holding Severus’ gaze and opening his mind completely. “Yes.”

For a moment, Harry forgot how to breathe. 

And then Severus’ lips captured his and he forgot everything else.


End file.
